mythical_mew_mewfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokyo Mew Mew
Tokyo Mew Mew (東京ミュウミュウ Tōkyō Myū Myū) is an anime about five girls being infused with the DNA of endangered animals, allowing them to fight off the invading aliens. The opening theme for this series is "My Sweet Heart", performed by Rika Komatsu. The ending theme "Koi wa à la Mode" is performed by Saki Nakajima, Yumi Kakazu, Kumi Sakuma, Hisayo Mochizuki, and Junko Noda. Ichigo Momomiya is spending the day at a Red Data Animal exhibit with her crush, Masaya Aoyama, when he goes to buy drinks for the both of them. While he's gone Ichigo is bathed in red light, causing her to pass out and have a dream about an Iriomote Wildcat, which she had seen a picture of earlier that day. In the coming days she begins exhibiting cat-like behaviour, such as landing on her feet after falling a great height, meowing, and craving fish. The embarrassment leads her to avoid Aoyama at all cost, until she encounters him at the part and watches a large rat monster attack him. The monster goes after Ichigo, but she's saved by a boy who proceeds to push her out of a tree and give her a Mew Pendant, allowing her to transform into Mew Ichigo and defeat the creature, now known as a Chimera Anima. Afterwards, she learns that the boy is named Ryou Shirogane and that he and his partner, Keiichiro Akasaka, are the ones who accidentally gave Ichigo her abilities in the process of trying to stop the Chimera Anima once and for all. Ichigo is then tasked with finding the other four girls who were also accidentally infused with endangered animals while also keeping her identity a secret, pursuing a relationship with Aoyama, and dealing with the three aliens in control of the Chimera Anima, one of whom happens to have an obsessive crush on her. * Episode 01: Turning into a Cat, Justice Lies in a Girl in Love! * Episode 02: A New Comrade, Justice Lies in a Real Lady! * Episode 03: Ghost Story from School, Finding the Ghost's Real Identity! * Episode 04: A Tearful Date, the Secret I Can't Tell Aoyama-kun! * Episode 05: Stormy Rhythm Gymnastics, Becoming a Star with a Cat's Dance * Episode 06: The Piano of the Heart, It's a Heart-Pounding Dance Party! * Episode 07: Enter Bu-Ling, the Ears and Tail Are Part of the Act! * Episode 08: To the Hot Spring, the Mysterious Mountain's Miracle of Love! * Episode 09: Dearly Beloved Brother, the Memories Lie in the Picture! * Episode 10: The Last Member, the Legendary Lonely Wolf! * Episode 11: The Heart to Believe, All Five Make Tokyo Mew Mew! * Episode 12: I've Been Exposed, the Cherry Petals Fall at the End of Spring * Episode 13: Hearts That Miss in Passing, Aoyama-kun Is the Target * Episode 14: Akasaka's Secret, a Sad Love Story * Episode 15: A Little Hero, Masha Risks His Life for Friendship * Episode 16: Retasu's Love, Earnest Feelings at the Library * Episode 17: The Blue Knight! I'll Be the One to Protect You! * Episode 18: Midsummer Love! Ichigo's Heart A-Flutter * Episode 19: The Power of Kindness, Let My Wish Reach the Bottom of the Sea * Episode 20: Memories of Mother, Big Sister's in Trouble Na-No-Da * Episode 21: Sparks of the Heart, Ichigo and Minto at Odds * Episode 22: Farewell Summer, Ichigo's Longest Day * Episode 23: Sudden Love! Accept Girls' Hearts! * Episode 24: A Mysterious Gem, Brilliance Is Within You! * Episode 25: Love Hurdle! Many Obstacles to Ichigo's Love! * Episode 26: Stop Time! Overwhelmed with Sentimental Feeling * Episode 27: I Love You! Aoyama-kun's Shocking Declaration * Episode 28: Kitty Panic! The Key to the Mystery Is Her Kiss * Episode 29: A Forbidden Love? I Can Understand Cats, Meow! * Episode 30: Be Honest! Unspoken Love in the Crystal Ball * Episode 31: Father's Back, One-Game Match for Ichigo! * Episode 32: Princess Fight, the Hero Can't Be Bought for Money * Episode 33: A Fiance Appears! Bu-Ling's Fated Marriage?! * Episode 34: The Most Important Matter, the Ability to Trust in Someone * Episode 35: Don't Cry, Lonely Little Zakuro * Episode 36: Shirogane's Past: The Secret of the Mew Mews' Birth * Episode 37: The Shining Tear - Celebrating Christmas with Just the Two of Us! * Episode 38: Miracle of the Holy Night - No Secrets Anymore! * Episode 39: Stolen Dream - Sweet Trap in the Lavender * Episode 40: Two Becoming Friends? - Bu-Ling in Imminent Danger! * Episode 41: The Wind Brings Happiness - A Heartfelt Prayer * Episode 42: Zakuro's Dilemma - Only Four Mew Mews Now? * Episode 43: Friend or Foe? - Fight Onee-sama! * Episode 44: The City Turns into a Forest! - What Protects Ichigo's Smile? * Episode 45: The Riddle Dissolves! - The Truth About the Blue Knight! * Episode 46: New Reinforcement! - Protect the Earth Together! * Episode 47: The Power of Love! - I'll Protect Aoyama-kun! * Episode 48: The Labyrinth of the Alternate Dimension! - Quiche's Gamble! * Episode 49: The Awakening Of Blue - Another Appearance! * Episode 50: Ichigo's Trial! - I Am a Mew Mew! * Episode 51: The Final Battle! - I Believe in Your Smile! * Episode 52: For the Future of the Earth, I Am at Your Service, Meow! *'Mew Mew Power' (English) *'Mew Mew - Amiche Vincenti' (Italian) *'Dōng Jīng Māo Māo' (Mandarin) *'Dung Ging Miu Miu' (Cantonese) *'Berry Berry Mew Mew' (Korean) *'Tokyo Mew Mew' (Thai) *'Tokio Mew Mew' (Indonesian) *'Mew Mew Power' (Dutch) *'Mew Mew Power' (Danish) *'Mew Mew Power' (Greek) *'As Super Gatinhas' (Brazilian Portuguese) *'Miau Miau Power' (Latino) *'Силата Миу Миу' (Bulgarian) *'Vadmacska Kommandó' (Hungarian) *'Mew Mew Power' (Turkish) *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit' (Albanian) *'Mew Mew Power' (French) *'Družina Mjau - Mjau' (Serbian) *'Tokyo Mew Mew' (Hebrew) *'Mew Mew Power', Tokyo Mew Mew (European Portuguese) *'Mjau Mjau Družina' (Croatian) *'Luftëtaret Mace' (Albanian) Category:Series Category:Tokyo Mew Mew